


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon with Junko Enoshima?!

by Vixen7117



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen7117/pseuds/Vixen7117
Summary: Just as Junko is ready to begin the first phase of Hope’s Peak’s downfall, she suddenly wakes up in the Pokémon world. No longer a human, she’s now an Eevee. Just when things can’t get any worse, she meets an optimistic Pikachu with a familiar name who won’t leave her alone. Now if she wants to get home and plunge the world into despair, she’s going to have to save the Pokémon world first. Will she be the same after this adventure?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, hey, are you okay?”

“Ughhh… what happened?” 

Junko rubbed her head and slowly opened her eyes. Her mind felt so foggy like someone stomped on her head. Odd considering she was usually doing the stomping on other people. She couldn’t remember what she was doing last. Maybe she went on another despair binge. Nothing some egg yolk couldn’t fix.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a bright yellow creature with red cheeks. It was so weird looking, like the result of a mouse that had been crazy enough to make love to an electric outlet. Was this some kind of weird mascot like from a magical girl anime?

“The hell!” Junko jumped.

The yellow creature tilted its head.

“Are you okay?” The creature asked. “You looked like you fainted.”

‘This has to be some stupid dream,’ Junko thought. ‘Now how do I wake up?’

Junko observes her surroundings. She was in a forest near a pond. Just to confirm what was going on, Junko tried walking towards the little pond, but that’s when she had the biggest shock of all. Her reflection didn’t have her pink pigtails or her beautiful body, instead her reflection depicted a small brown fox looking thing with long ears and a poofy tail.

“Agggggghhhhhhh!!!!!” Junko screamed.

The yellow creature put a paw to her chest as she watched Junko run in circles.

“No, no, NO!” Junko screamed. “I can’t be this! I am the great Junko Enoshima! Not this furry little beast!”

“So your name’s Junko,” the creature said. “But you don’t think you’re supposed to be an eevee?”

“The fuck is an eevee?!” Junko asked after stopping.

“You’re a pokemon, I’m a pokemon, everyone’s a pokemon,” the creature said.

“Wait one damn second,” Junko said. “Pokemon…”

Now she remembered, Pokemon was the name of the game her sister was always playing. Ever since they were little Mukuro had been obsessed with Pokémon, collecting the cards, buying tons of plushies, and playing the games nonstop on whatever counsel they were on. Junko tolerated her stupidly childish obsession until that damn mobile game came out. Thanks to it, Mukuro kept nagging her to play with her and join team valor or whatever the hell it was called. She couldn’t care less until Mukuro started putting their missions in jeopardy just to catch Pokémon. It pissed her off so damn much. From then on the hatred she had for Pokémon grew like a wildfire. Like hell she was going to be a pokemon!

“Uh… are you okay?” the Pokémon asked.

Junko only knew a few Pokémon unwillingly, but now she was beginning to remember the face of it all. Fucking pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon as enfamouse as that other rodent in media. Always smiling, being too yellow, and having it’s face plastered on any piece of merchandise you could imagine, even more mature items. So since she was in a nightmare, it only made sense the Pokémon before her would be pikachu. Knowing this though, she had an idea to end her suffering.

“Hey! You’re a pikachu right?” Junko demanded you know.

“Yes…,” the pikachu said.

“Electrocute me!” Junko commanded.

“What?! I couldn’t do that,” the pikachu waved her paws in front of her.

“Come on Pokemon fight each other all the time,” Junko said. “Now shock me!”

“Okay…,” the pikachu gulped

Hesitantly the pikachu tightened her paws and summoned some electricity in her red cheeks. Then she let out a shrivel stream of electricity that couldn’t even light one Christmas light bulb. It felt like a fly just briefly landed on her.

“Shock me harder! Like you mean it!” Junko shouted and bared her teeth.

“Agh!” The pikachu screamed and let loose a flood of electricity just like Junko wanted.

For a moment Junko looked at the huge amount of electricity coming her way and smiled with glee. Surely it would be enough to wake her up from this dumb nightmare. Then when she woke up she could go back to starting the tragedy she dreamed of, after beating Mukuro up for putting Pokémon into her subconscious of course. However Junko did not expect just how potent the electricity was. When it hit her she felt every nerve and bone jolt in a different direction. It was enough to kick her into the air like a rocket then land head first on the ground. Her fur was puffed out and burning just a bit. She wanted to wake up so bad, but for some damn reason she was still stuck feeling all the pain of being electrocuted.

“Shock… me again!” Junko fought through her confusion and commanded.

“No! If I do that you could faint,” the pikachu protested.

“Do it!” Junko growled.

“No. I shocked you twice and I’m not doing it again,” the pikachu shook her head.

“Fine,” Junko stood up and shook her body. “I’ll go find another Pokémon that can wake me up from this nightmare.•

“Wait!” The pikachu said. “You can’t seriously want to get hurt, what if you faint?”

“Listen pipsqueak, I am a human, not an E whatever this is!” Junko stomped off.

“But you’re running right into Tiny Woods!” The pikachu said.

“Am I seriously supposed to be afraid of a place called Tiny Woods?” Junko asked sarcastically.

“Lately a lot of wild Pokémon have been getting aggressive and attacking any strange Pokémon that enter their territory,” The pikachu explained.

“I doubt whatever’s in ‘Tiny Woods’ could hurt me,” Junko said. “If they tryI’ll just attack them back with flamethrower or something.”

“Can an eevee learn that move?” The pikachu asked.

“Somebody please help me!” A voice cried out.

From among the trees, a big purple moth butterfly thing fluttered forward in a panic.

“What’s wrong?” The pikachu asked.

“My poor baby fell into a cavern!” The butterfly Pokémon said.

“Oh no!” The pikachu said.

“I tried to save him but some angry Pokémon attacked me,” the butterfly Pokémon said.

“That’s awful!” The pikachu said.

“My poor baby is probably all alone and crying now,” the butterfly Pokémon anxiously flapped her wings. “What am I going to do!?”

“Don’t worry ma'am,” The pikachu said. “We’ll help you!”

“We will?” Junko asked surprised she was being roped into this.

“I mean you were headed that way anyway,” The pikachu said.

“Fair,” Junko said.

“Now ma’am what’s your name?” The pikachu asked.

“Hiroko,” the butterfly Pokémon said.

“Don’t worry Miss Hiroko, me and my partner Junko are on it,” the pikachu smiled reassuringly.

“Thank you,” Hiroko said.

Junko rolled her eyes at how Damn nice this pikachu was. She would have preferred going off on her own, but at least the pikachu could serve as a meat shield if things got tough. Together the two entered deeper into the woods. Before they realized it, the forest morphed and changed to a more labyrinth layout.

“What the hell?!” Junko asked.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a mystery dungeon,” the pikachu explained. “It’s a mysterious place that always changes its layout and items, but as long as we find the stairs we can get out eventually.”

“Why are there stairs in a forest?!” Junko asked.

“I don’t really know, I guess it’s just part of the mystery of this dungeon,” Chiaki said. “But don’t worry, I got your back!”

Junko hated how damn naive this pikachu was, she was like Makoto, the twerp that’s always smiled like a little idiot. Regardless she had no freaking clue how this place operated, even with her ultimate analyst talent, so as much as she hated it she needed this yellow fuzz ball.

Junko walked ahead and the pikachu followed close behind. It didn’t take long for them to run into an enemy Pokémon sleeping peacefully. This one looked like some kind of living sunflower seed. Instinctively, Junko tackled the freaky looking Pokémon and managed to knock it out. If she hadn’t been preoccupied with escape and being eagerly watched by her yellow stalker, she would have tried eating it. What she wouldn’t do for some good ole despair in this pastel freak show of a world. It pissed her off. 

As the two journeyed through the dungeon they came across a few more Pokémon. Another pink caterpillar looking thing, a collective of sentient eggs or seeds, and just a normal looking bird. They were all so weak Junko could take them out with one tackle or bite. It wasn’t killing since they’re fainted bodies still had a pulse, but it was fun to inflict damage, especially on the sleeping Pokémon. For once she wasn’t judged for being violent, not even by the pure ball of sunshine behind her. In fact the pikachu even helped using her electricity, which Junko could tell was much more effective. 

‘Perhaps I can have some fun while I’m dreaming about being a Pokémon’ Junko smiled to herself.

“Whatcha smiling about?” The pikachu asked. “Do you sense an item nearby.”

“Nothing, I’m just having fun,” Junko smiled.

“Hehe, me too,” the pikachu laughed.

‘God this rat is too happy,’ Junko thought.

“Ooh Junko look ahead!” The pikachu pointed.

Lying in the middle of the floor were a couple of gold coins. Junko had no idea pokemon had their own currency, but it was nice to grab even if it wasn’t real currency. A few steps away was also a blue colored berry.

“Ooh an Oran berry,” the pikachu said, picking up the item in her grubby paw. “Now if we get damaged we can eat some of this to restore us to full health.”

‘What is this, an Isekai?’ Junko thought, ‘would make sense since there’s so much damn isekai anime, the idea of waking up in another world would be forced into her subconscious.’

“What’s your favorite berry?” The pikachu asked.

“I don’t know… Oran berry?” Junko said.

“Really, then here you can hold it,” the pikachu offered.

“Thanks,” Junko said less than enthused to be carrying something she didn’t need. ‘If only the runt of the duo could be here to hold this.”

...

Once Junko and the pikachu reached the fourth floor, they came across an opening. There, a little green caterpillar Pokémon was crying his eyes out. 

“Mom… where are you?” The caterpillar pokemon cried in a surprisingly masculine voice.

“Don’t worry,” The pikachu ran up to him. “We came here to rescue you!”

“Really?” The caterpillar pokemon asked.

“Yep, your mom Hiroko sent us,” the pikachu smiled.

“Mom,” The caterpillar Pokémon sniffed.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” the pikachu offered her paw.

It was bizarre, but for some reason this little caterpillar had the same voice as a failure of a man Junko kind of knew. Junko brushed it off as just subconscious nonsense. Although if it was him she could definitely see him as a pathetic worm.

…

The three easily made it through the mystery dungeon with no trouble. Although they would have gotten out a lot faster if the caterpillar pokemon didn’t continually stop and cry that he was tired. It felt like a bad escort mission, correction, it felt like most escort missions. Before Junko was at her complete wits end and bite the crybaby’s head off, they returned to the pond where Hiroko was waiting.

“My baby!” Hiroko said with fluttering wings.

“Mom!” The caterpillar Pokémon leapt towards his mother.

“Thank you so much for saving my baby,” Hiroko said.

“It was no problem,” the pikachu smiled.

‘Let’s just gets this over with,’ Junko thought as she tapped her paw impatiently, ‘I hate to watch hopeful reunions, that’s why I always dislike the dumb videos where mangy dogs welcome back their owners from the army.’

“You helped me out, yet I don’t even know your names,” Hiroko said.

“Oh, right,” the pikachu said. “Well this is Junko.”

‘Kill me,’ Junko thought.

“And my name’s Chiaki,” the pikachu said.

‘What a dumb name,’ Junko thought.

“What lovely names,” Hiroko smiled. “Now then, Junko, Chiaki, I believe I owe you a reward.”

“Oh we couldn’t possibly!” Chiaki said as Hiroko offered her a little bag.

“Come on she’s just being nice,” Junko said, taking the bag. “Thank you.”

Knowing this game inspired world, Junko knew there had to be money, a berry, and some kind of special item since this was her first quest. One little peek in the bag confirmed it, though she wasn’t expecting the special item to be a seed of all things.

“So does this mean you guys are a rescue team?” the catapillar pokemon asked.

“No,” Junko said before Chiaki could respond.

“Oh, well I think you guys would make a great rescue team,” the caterpillar pokemon said with wide eyes. “You’re both so cool.”

‘I don’t need your admiration bug,’ Junko thought as the caterpillar pokemon kept staring at her, ‘I got brainwashed people and my icky sister to do that.’

“Well it’s getting late so we better be off,” Hiroko said as she fluttered away. “Come on Hagakure.”

“What?!” Junko asked aloud.

“Oh, right!” The caterpillar snapped out of his trance and crawled over to his mom. “I’m coming.”

“Are you okay, Junko?” Chiaki asked.

“Yeah, it’s nothing, I’m just surprised by how much stuff we got,” Junko lied.

‘There is no fucking way Hagakure turned into a pokemon the same time is me,’ Junko thought. ‘Is it possible I traveled to an alternate dimension where everyone on earth is a pokemon, no that’s too stupid, this has gotta be just a really elaborate dream, that or I’m tripping on acid.’

“So, are you headed home?” Chiaki asked.

“I don’t really have a home,” Junko said. “Is there like an inn I can stay at?”

“Oh that’s terrible,” Chiaki said. “Here I know a perfect place just follow me.”

‘All I need is to go to sleep in this dream and then I’ll wake up back in my mundane reality before I turn it all into my personal playground for despair,’ Junko thought, not realizing she was laughing maniacally out loud.

“Is something funny?” Chiaki asked causing Junko to nearly bite her tongue off.

“Nothing,” Junko reassured her with a fake smile. “I’m just so grateful you’re going to find me a place to stay.”

“No problem,” Chiaki smiled. “That’s what friends do.”

‘Friends?’ Junko internally scoffed. ‘I don’t need friends, especially if they’re as naive as you.’

…

The journey to this resting place was a lot longer than Junko liked. Pretty soon all her four paws were sore and her tail dropped and was dragged across the ground. Yet while Junko was suffering, her yellow leader was still carelessly smiling as usual, not bothered at all by the long journey. If she had even a bit more strength, Junko would have pounced her and ripped her damn throat out for being so happy go lucky. But she knew she still needed the pikachu alive, for now. Eventually they found a dirt road that led them to a small house.

The house looked like the top of an acorn shell next to it was a flagpole and it had a spacious yard complete with a cute wooden mailbox. Junko couldn’t care less how big or small it was, as long as it had a bed she was fine. 

“Alright…,” Junko yawned. “This is the place? Awesome, I’ll find the bed.”

“Do you like it?” Chiaki asked.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Junko said slowly.

“I knew it’d be perfect for you,” Chiaki smiled.

Junko figured that was a good place to leave. If she didn’t get to bed soon, she was going to collapse. Of course the perky pikachu was too in her own world to notice. Junko took a few steps towards the house, greatly anticipating going to bed and waking up back in her own reality. However, Chiaki kept talking.

“Hey, Junko…,” Chiaki spoke up.

“What?” Junko was a little ticked off.

“You were really good today, in the mystery dungeon. You were so confident and strong,” Chiaki said.

“Yeah, I was,” Junko said.

“So I was wondering… if it’s not too much to ask…,” Chiaki fidgeted with her little fingers. “Would you want to form a rescue team with me?!”

“Sure,” Junko said.

“Really?!” Chiaki asked, her tail wagging

“Yeah,” Junko said.

“Thank you so much!” Chiaki suddenly embraced Junko.

Junko’s fur stood up, the freaky and stupidly optimistic rat was hugging her! 

“I promise you won’t regret it,” Chiaki said, releasing Junko from the embrace.

Of course Junko wasn’t going to regret it, because she knew the moment she went to sleep, she’d wake up back into her own reality. Had she said know she knew Chiaki would have kept asking her repeatedly until she said yes, so she simply chose the path of least resistance. She didn’t give two shits about teaming up with the electric vermin.

“Oh, since we’re a team, we can use these,” Chiaki said.

From out of nowhere, Chiaki pulled out to red bandanas. She tied one around her neck and then offered the other to Junko.

“Thanks,” Junko said disingenuously. 

Junko put the scarf around her neck, but when she tried to tie it, there was a problem. Unlike Chiaki, Junko’s paws weren’t as dexterous, her fingers were smaller and rounder. No matter how much she pawed at the ends the bandana was impossible to tie.

“Fuck!” Junko said upon her realization.

“Oh, here,” Chiaki came close and tied it for you. “Sorry about that.

“Whatever,” Junko said.

“You look exhausted,” Chiaki said.

“You just now noticed?” Junko asked bitterly.

“Sorry, I’m not really good with reading other Pokémon,” Chiaki said. “You should probably go get some rest.”

“Yes, I should,” Junko said.

“But can I ask just one last thing?” Chiaki asked.

“What?” Junko groaned.

“What should our team name be?” Chiaki asked.

“I don’t know… team daisy?” Junko said. “Whatever floats your boat.”

“Team Daisy,” Chiaki said aloud then smiled and wagged her tail. “I love it!”

“Great, so now that that’s decided I’m going to bed,” Junko said.

“Alright, pleasant dreams,” Chiaki waved. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Junko yawned.

…

Inside, the house was furnished with wood furniture and clay pots. The anticipated bed was just a pile of hay, but Junko was too tired to be picky. Instead she just plopped down face first into the hay and awaited to be woken up from this nightmare. She was so exhausted she didn’t need to count mutilated corpses to help her fall asleep.

‘Fuck this place,’ Junko thought, ‘first thing I’m doing when I wake up is getting a crap ton of pikachu dolls and burning them on a flaming pyre.’

With that lovely thought in her mind, Junko fell asleep. Yet when she woke up later, she wasn’t going to be happy.


	2. Being a Pokémon is a pain

When morning came, Junko expected to wake up in her room. She expected she’d have to spend an hour fixing her hair, she’d have one of her servants cook her pancakes, and Mukuro would fetch her the morning news like the obedient bitch that she was. Unfortunately, none of those things happened. Instead, Junko woke up and realized she was in the same little house sleeping in hay like an animal, which she technically was now. Upon realizing she was still trapped in this puffball body, all her morning drowsiness evaporated.

“Mother Fucker!!!” Junko screamed.

She couldn’t take it! She had gone a whole twenty four hours without hurting or manipulating a human being. It was a travesty, like she was off her meds. Realizing this she did the only thing she could do to release her stress in this childish fantasy world. She tore shit up!

Starting with the pile of hay that was unworthy of cradling her elegant body. With her paws she ripped it up and scattered the straws all around the house. Then she flipped all the cutesy furniture over. With all the might of her fury, Junko lifted up the pots and hurled them at the walls. Had she known how to make fire in this world, she would have gladly burned the whole place down to the ground with herself inside. 

…

Eventually, Junko’s anger waned and she grew bored of destroying the house. She sat in the center of her carnage and sighed.

“What the hell am I going to do now?” Junko sighed. “How can I get out of this world and back to my own?”

Junko paced around in an effort to create a plan. Based on the laws of Isekai the transported protagonist had to achieve a great deed or something. That’s what they said but then most Isekai never ended so she had no clue when that great deed would happen. For once her analytic ability was rendered useless. It infuriated her, but also secretly excited her. Sure this world was interrupting her plans for the Tragedy, yet it was also something she never would have predicted before.

“That’s it!” Junko put her paws together. “Starting today I will analyze this world and once I do I’m going to exploit the hell out of it. Then, even if it takes me forever to get home, I’ll have some fun.”

So while she wanted nothing more than to plunge this happy go lucky world into despair, she resigned herself to lay low for a while. Then slowly but surely she’d gather enough information and allies to create a beta Tragedy. Just thinking about the future chaos made her smile ear to ear and laugh maniacally. She didn’t know it but her eevee body made her sinister laugh kind of adorable.

After her newfound resolve, Junko exited the house and immediately saw a lump of yellow near the mailbox. Based on the red bandana she could tell it was the same Pikachu who had stalked her yesterday, Chiaki she recalled. Chiaki was curled up in a ball sleeping with drool dripping out of her mouth and a snot bubble blowing in and out, it annoyed Junko how cute she looked despite the fluids. Groaning, Junko walked over and gave Chiaki a nudge with her paw. Instantly the snot bubble popped and Chiaki jolted awake.

“I promise I didn’t eat the last big apple!” Chiaki shouted.

“Relax,” Junko said, “it’s just me.”

“Oh Junko,” Chiaki smiled, “it’s you.”

“Why are you squatting on my lawn?” Junko asked.

“Oh, well I wanted to be here when we got our rescue team starter kit delivered,” Chiaki said before scratching the back of her head, “but I fell asleep.”

‘Shit,’ Junko thought. She had completely forgotten her half hearted acceptance to join Chiaki’s rescue team. The thought of helping anybody disgusted her, especially if she had to do it with this yellow rat. Regardless, she promised herself she was going to do everything in her power to learn about this world and manipulate its rules for the ultimate end of despair. She just had to keep playing nice and not arouse suspicion. Maybe this rescue team thing would be her ticket to rising up the ranks in this world and getting added benefits.

“Junko?” Chiaki tilted her head.

“Oh sorry,” Junko snapped out of it and put on a friendly face. “Yeah I could hardly sleep last night either, I was so excited.”

“Hopefully we’ll have enough energy for our first official mission,” Chiaki smiled.

“Yeah me too,” Junko smiled despite internally gagging at the word ‘hope’.

“MAIL DELIVERY!” A voice called.

Junko and Chiaki looked up and saw a big pelican looking Pokémon flying overhead. Then it landed on the mailbox in a straight and orderly fashion.

“TEAM DAISY, CORRECT?” He asked in a familiarly strict voice.

“Yep, that’s us,” Chiaki said.

“How does he know where I live?” Junko asked.

“I filled out the rescue team application form yesterday,” Chiaki said. “It was a lot of paperwork, but It was worth it.”

‘Glad to know bureaucracy is alive and well in this world,’ Junko thought. ‘That’s a good source of despair.’

“I WILL PROCEED TO GIVE YOU THE MAIL!” The pelican Pokémon shouted.

Suddenly, instead of pulling the letter out from his feathers or bill, the pelican Pokémon began to violently hack it up. It was like a cat with a hairball, the Pokémon relentlessly hacked.

“ALMOST-,” the Pelican coughed.

Finally the package popped out from his ugly bill and it was covered in fluids. It landed on the grass in front of Chiaki. The idiot, disregarding the saliva, excitedly opened the package like a child on Christmas morning.

“APOLOGIES FOR THE DELAY!” The Pelican pokemon saluted with his wind. “IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE DELIVERED A BIG PACKAGE AND IT GOT STUCK!”

“No worries,” Chiaki smiled. “Thank you Ishimaru.”

“Ishimaru?!” Junko asked.

“THAT IS MY NAME!” The pelican Pokémon said.

“Gotcha,” Junko tried to play it cool.

That was the second time she had encountered a Pokemon with the same name and personality as someone from her. Was it just a coincidence or was there something deeper to it. She needed at least one more example to know for sure.

“GOOD DAY LADIES,” Ishimaru saluted again before flying off.

“Oooh this is so cool!” Chiaki’s eyes lit up after retrieving two round badges with wings. “This one's yours.”

Chiaki eagerly handed Junko a badge before putting one on herself. Then she pulled out the next item, a leather satchel.

“Perfect! An item bag!” Chiaki said. “Wait, who should manage our items?”

This was a dilemma. Junko couldn’t stand the thought of her idiotic partner being in charge of all their items and misusing them like oh so many partner NPCs. Yet the thought of carrying her own stuff for the first time was ludicrous.

“I think you should be in charge of the items,” Junko smiled. “Besides, that bag complements your yellow fur so well.”

“You think so?” Chiaki’s red cheeks grew even redder.

“Yeah,” Junko said, lying through her teeth. “So did we get anything else?”

“Oh, yeah,” Chiaki looked in the package and pulled out a letter. “We got our first rescue mission!”

“Great,” Junko said less excitedly. “What’s it say?”

“BZZT Please help us BZZT!” Chiaki read. “BZZT Two of us got caught in an electric current inside Thunderwave Cave and are now stuck together BZZT We need two non magnemite Pokémon to pull them apart BZZT -Kazuichi.”

“Remind me again what a magnemite is,” Junko said.

“I’m not really sure either,” Chiaki said before pulling out a big heavy book from the package. “Luckily every rescue team gets an extensive guide on all known species of Pokémon.”

‘I know what I’m reading tonight,’ Junko thought.

“Here it is!” Chiaki pointed in the book. “Magnemite a steel and electric type. This is what it looks like.”

“I had a feeling it would be a magnet,” Junko said.

“Alright, now Thunderwave cave is 8 miles away,” Chiaki said. “That could be a problem.”

“Please no, I can’t walk that far,” Junko said. 

“No worries, it seems they prepared for this,” Chiaki said as she lifted a little whistle up from the package. “We just use this and that’ll call a service Pokémon.”

“Do it!” Junko said.

Chiaki blew the whistle, instantly Junko was hit with a screeching wave of sound.

“That’s weird, is it broken?” Chiaki asked. “I can’t hear anything.”

Chiaki blew again even harder, making Junko fall over from the pain.

“Maybe I should-“ Chiaki said.

“IT WORKS!!!!” Junko screamed. “It’s a dog whistle?”

“What’s a dog?” Chiaki asked.

“Never mind,” Junko sighed. “Just give it time. I’m sure whatever-“

Suddenly Junko was hit by a huge furry creature traveling at the speed of a car. In an instant Junko went flying like a football. She got a small glimpse at the house from above before she saw she was heading to the ground. Just as she was ready to die by falling and end her miserable life, something caught her by the tail. When she opened her eyes, she was mere centimeters from impacting the ground.

“FUCK!” Junko cried before the thing dropped her.

“That’s an odd cry for a Pokémon.” A female voice said. “Is that what species you are, a Fuck?”

“No, she’s an eevee,” Chiaki said. “What are you?”

Junko rolled onto her back and looked up at the monster that hit her. It was a giant red and yellow fluffy dog looking thing with stripes. 

‘Figures a dog would be stupid enough to run me over’ Junko thought. ‘When I get back I’m going to euthanize a whole shelter full of dogs with a rifle.’

“I’m Akane the fastest Arcanine in the world!” The dog thing gloated. “Nice to meet yah.”

“Woah, I’m Chiaki and this is Junko,” Chiaki smiled.

“I’m not gonna remember that,” Akane said. “I’ll call you yellow and brown.”

‘Of course,’ Junko thought.

“So you’re the service Pokémon we called?” Chiaki asked.

“Yep, just tell me where you wanna go and I’ll get you there faster than a zigzagoon,” Akane grinned.

“We have a mission at Thunderwave cave,” Chiaki said. “Can you take us there please?”

“Sure,” Akane lowered her back down. “Hop on.”

Chiaki excitedly crawled onto Akane’s back. Meanwhile Junko struggled to get a good grip on the thick fur and kept slipping off. She tried several times and failed to the point she was ready to bite Akane in the leg. The pikachu took notice and extended her paw.

“Here, let me help,” Chiaki smiled.

“Thanks,” Junko said bitterly.

“Alright, you two on board?” Akane asked.

“Yep,” Chiaki said. 

“Hold on tight,” Akane grinned.

“Here want me to hold you so you don’t fall off?” Chiaki asked Junko.

“I’m fine,” Junko said.

“Ready… set… GO!” Akane said.

Akane accelerated ahead with the same speed she had before. In an instant the scenery blurred and Junko was hit with a great force of wind. She held on as tight as she could, but her stubby paws couldn’t get a grip to save her life. Of course Chiaki was oblivious to Junko’s suffering.

“Wooh,” Chiaki said. “This is so much fun. What do you think, Junko? Junko?!”

When Chiaki turned around she saw Junko biting down on the tip of Akane’s tail for dear life, flailing in the wind.

“Akane, slow down!” Chiaki said.

“What?” Akane asked still running.

“Slow down!!!” Chiaki yelled.

“Woah!” Akane got started and stopped dead in her tracks, slingshotting Junko several feet away.

“Not again!!!” Junko screamed as she soared right into a convenient pond.

“Junko!” Chiaki cried and ran after her.

Chiaki rushed over to the pond to find Junko just sitting there soaking wet.

“Are you okay?” Chiaki asked.

“Just peachy,” Junko growled.

“Ah dude, my bad,” Akane said.

“Do you want to walk the rest of the way?” Chiaki asked.

“No…,” Junko said. “Let’s go.”

“Okay,” Chiaki said before helping Junko back onto Akane. “Here, I have a better grip, so if you sit in front I can hold you.”

“Sure,” Junko said and took her seat.

…

Akane ran for a couple more minutes past rivers and forests. She ran so fast, all the water flew out of Junko’s fur. By the time they got to their destination, Junko was completely frizzed out. If this had been a real world taxi driver, she would have given them 1 out of five stars and a bomb in the backseat for good measure. Though because she had to play nice for the time being, she did her best to brush it off. However she would remember to personally torture Akane for this once she had the means.

“Alright, you two go and do whatcha gotta do,” Akane lied down. “I’ll wait here.”

“Can’t you come and help us?” Junko asked.

“Yeah I tried that once...,” Akane scratched her ear. “I ate all the supplies and we all fainted from hunger so…”

“It’s okay, we understand,” Chiaki smiled. “Thanks for helping us already.”

“Stupid dog,” Junko grumbled under her breathe.

“What?” Chiaki asked.

“Let’s get along!” Junko lied and charged head first into the dungeon.

“I’m right behind you,” Chiaki smiled.

Inside the dungeon was basically a cave with patches of moss growing here and there. The Pokémon this time around included a large purple rat, a red and white ball, and two types of weird rabbit things with pluses or minuses on their cheeks. Chiaki easily dispatched the enemies with one thunderbolt, it was pretty scary. Despite her plush appearance, the Pikachu was an absolute beast when it came to dealing damage. It bugged Junko how powerful this electric rat was in comparison to her, a plain fox bunny thing. So Junko took it upon herself to stall the mission a bit and grind. Although she knew where the stairs were, she avoided them in search of enemies to practice on.

“Uh I think I saw the stairs back there,” Chiaki said, innocently following behind.

“I just wanted to check the floor again,” Junko said, “to make sure we don’t miss any treasure.”

“Oh, okay. That makes sense,” Chiaki said.

After the tenth victim, Junko changed. She felt time freeze as every cell in her fluffy body vibrated. Pleasantly surprised by this wonderful feeling, Junko couldn’t help but make euphoric cries. It was almost like how she felt after setting her house on fire. Her whole body was consumed with euphoria, she thought she’d fall over.

“You leveled up!” Chiaki cheered. “Congratulations!”

“So that’s what this is…,” Junko drooled.

“Yep,” Chiaki said. “Doesn’t it feel great?”

“Fantastic,” Junko giggled.

“We’re gonna be a high level team in no time,” Chiaki smiled.

‘We better!’ Junko thought as she came down from her high. ‘At least that was something close to my despairgasms. Not exactly but the closest I’ve gotten since entering this stupid world.’

The two continued onward back to the stairs, but when Junko entered the next floor, she felt a dizzy feeling in her stomach.

‘I can’t be hungry now,’ Junko thought. ‘Maybe it’s all this battling.’

“I sure am hungry,” Chiaki sighed.

‘Damn it!’ Junko thought.

“It’s just a little further,” Junko said. “We can keep going without eating.”

“I don’t know… I heard about a lot of teams that faint from hunger,” Chiaki said. “That’s what Akane mentioned too.”

“We’ll be fine,” Junko said and kept moving forward.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have spent that extra time on the floor,” Chiaki said.

“Relax,” Junko said.

The two kept walking and battling any foe they came across. As they did though, Junko felt that dizziness in her stomach grow. Normally she never got hungry this fast, except for despair.

“Maybe we should eat some apples,” Chiaki said. “The bag came with some.”

“We can just walk it off,” Junko said. “All it is is a little growling stomach nothing more.”

“I don’t know, they say mystery dungeons have some strange power that sucks your energy away,” Chiaki said. 

“What don’t mystery dungeons do?” Junko said.

“Make it easy for rescue teams,” Chiaki answered.

“Rhetorical question,” Junko said. “We’ll be fine without wasting food on our first official mission.”

“Okay,” Chiaki said.

The two kept trudging along, dispatching enemies with a couple bites or a thunderbolt. As they did however, Junko felt her stomach growling more and more. She ignored it until finally the growling turned into full on hunger cramps.

“Guh,” Junko winced.

“Are you okay?” Chiaki asked.

“Never better,” Junko grinned.

“We should eat something before we faint from hunger,” Chiaki said.

“Go ahead, but this is nothing,” Junko said.

While Chiaki took out an apple from her bag to eat, Junko kept marching forward. Every step was another pin in her stomach. She could feel all her energy slipping away the more she forced herself to walk. The hungry eevee managed to get within sight of the stairs before she was in critical condition. Her legs gave out and she fell to the rocky ground in complete agony, yet she still tried to crawl ahead to the stairs.

‘I’m gonna die,’ Junko thought. ‘I’m gonna die from fucking starvation. Not something cool like being crushed to death, no, just fucking starvation.’

In her final moments, Junko’s vision grew blurry.

“Fuck… this,” Junko weakly said with her dying breathe.

She seriously thought it was the end. But just before she lost consciousness she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. 

‘Is this… an angel?’ Junko thought. ‘Take me… away.’

Suddenly Junko felt a tangy mush enter her mouth. Too weak to resist, she swallowed before realizing what it was. Upon gaining her strength back from the mush, her eyes shot open to see that obnoxious yellow face up close and personal.

“NOOOO!!!!!” Junko screamed and pulled away.

“Phew you’re safe,” Chiaki sighed and licked her lips. “I was so worried you already fainted.”

Junko didn’t respond as she tried to spit every last pika germ from her mouth.

“Sorry if that made you uncomfortable,” Chiaki rubbed the back of her head. “I learned to do it from my mama when a Pokémon is too weak to chew.”

“Was your mom a BIRD?!” Junko shouted.

“No, she’s a kangaskhan,” Chiaki smiled. 

“Whatever,” Junko spat. “Don’t do that again.”

“But what if you don’t eat?” Chiaki asked.

“Oh I’ll eat now,” Junko growled. “Now let’s go and don’t speak about this to anyone else EVER!”

“Okay,” Chiaki nodded and followed behind.

…

Eventually the two reached the lowest level of the cave. There the two aforementioned Pokémon were stuck together. They were both some creepy metal cylinder with one eyeball, magnets on the side, and a screw on the top of their head.

“BZZT who’s there BZZT?” One said in a robotic yet masculine voice.

“We’re rescue team Daisy and we came to help,” Chiaki said.

“BZZT thank Arceus BZZT,” the other one said in a more feminine voice. 

“Here Junko, if you pull on that one I’ll pull on the other so we can get them loose,” Chiaki said.

“Fine,” Junko said, ready for this mission in hell to be over.

The second Junko touched the electrically charged magnemite, her fur poofed out again like a pomeranian. 

“That tickles,” Chiaki giggled, hardly affected by the surge. “You got a good grip Junko?”

“Trying,” Junko growled.

Her stubby paws were useless at grabbing things let alone pulling two living magnets apart. Using her whole body, she latched on to the side magnet.

“Got it!” Junko said.

“Ready,” Chiaki said. “Pull!”

Junko pulled as hard as she could alongside Chiaki. It was a miracle they got the magnemite loose. Once they were released, the magnemite flew apart, one taking Junko along with right into a wall.

“Gah!” Junko said upon empact.

“BZZT Thank you for freeing us BZZT,” the masculine magnemite said.

“BZZT I could have lasted a bit longer BZZT,” the feminine magnemite said.

“You’re friend Kazuichi was worried about you two,” Chiaki said.

‘Why aren’t you worried about me?!’ Junko whined internally. ‘They’re better be a hospital or something.”

“BZZT Thank you again then BZZT,” the masculine magnemite said.

“BZZT We can find our way home from here BZZT,” the feminine magnemite said. “BZZT See ya later huns BZZT”

The two magnemites waved their magnets goodbye then flew off into the cave. Finally Chiaki realized Junko was in pain.

“Oh, Junko!” Chiaki scurried towards her and offered her a blue berry. “Here take this. It’ll help with the headache.”

“Save it for an actual emergency, this is nothing,” Junko lied. ‘I’m not going to inflate your ego.’

“Okay,” Chiaki said. “Let’s go then.”

…

After the last ride, Junko never wanted to be on Akane’s back again. Unfortunately there was no other option to get back home. So she sucked it up and let Chiaki hold her all the way home. They reached the house in no time and Akane was off on her merry way. Junko just wanted to be alone, but the annoying pikachu was sticking around.

“That was a good mission today,” Chiaki said.

“Yeah,” Junko said unenthusiasticly.

“To be honest though… it was pretty nerve wracking,” Chiaki said. “You almost fainted from hunger.”

“I remember,” Junko said.

“Yet… you’re so brave,” Chiaki said.

‘More like I don’t give a shit,’ Junko thought.

“How do you do it?” Chiaki asked.

“I just stay focused on my goal I guess,” Junko said.

“I’ll try that!” Chiaki smiled. “But you know… what really makes me braver when I’m on missions is being right beside you.”

“Thanks,” Junko feigned gratitude. “You’re a great partner too.”

“You’re probably really exhausted so I’ll let you go,” Chiaki said. “See you tomorrow.”

‘I hope not,’ Junko thought. ‘Bleh I internally said hope.’

As Chiaki scurried away on all fours, Junko brought the package into her house. Inside, she pushed the table back to where it was and pulled up a chair. Dropping the full encyclopedia of Pokémon onto the desk made a thud. Junko looked at it like she would any textbook, with apprehension.

“If I’m gonna exploit this world, I gotta know everything about its inhabitants first,” Junko groaned as she flipped to the first page. “God I wish Mukuro was here to take my notes for me.”

Junko studied like never before, making mental notes of all the type advantages and disadvantages and every facet of Pokemon. Fortunately the book only covered around 400 rather than the infamous 1,000 she heard it was at now. It still sucked looking at all the cutesy Pokémon and their stats while questioning a lot of the design decisions.

“This Heracross thing is just a beetle!” Junko complained.

She kept studying and analyzing deep into the night until she began to nod off.

…

When Junko opened her eyes she was in a wavy void that kept changing colors.

“Did I give up on studying and smoke a joint instead?” Junko asked

Amidst the trippy atmosphere she saw a fuzzy shape but couldn’t make it out. There was the sound of static in her head, like the figure was trying to communicate.

“What?!” Junko called. “Speak up you ambiguous asshole!”

Then the dream ended.


	3. NPCs

Another morning, another day trapped in a Pokémon body. Junko woke up, face dropped in a book. From the looks of it she had been drooling on the last page.

“At least I finished it,” Junko put a paw to her aching back. “But at what cost?”

Thankfully her analytic ability wouldn’t allow her to forget one single fact about all the Pokémon she read about. Now she didn’t have to guess they’re stupid names or typing, she could just take one glanc and remember. It was critical information, however because she fell asleep at the table, her whole body was cramped. Not helping was the brick feeling of the book. 

“Junko,” Chiaki’s voice called from outside.

“Guess I better greet my plucky slave,” Junko sighed and walked out.

...

Outside the pikachu was smiling at her all perky like. She hated that.

“Morning,” Chiaki smiled. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a geo dude,” Junko yawned.

“Hehe,” Chiaki giggled. “Did you dream about anything?”

“Can’t remember,” Junko yawned then winced at her cramps.

“Are you okay?” Chiaki asked. “You look stiff.”

“Never better,” Junko tried to smile only for her back legs to give out.

“This looks serious!” Chiaki said. “I know, I’ll carry you into town and we can get you healed up. I know a great Pokémon who does massages.”

“Great,” Junko sighed with relief.

Delicately, Chiaki lifted Junko onto her back and began carrying her. It was rather surprising how strong the pikachu was. Granted, Junko was in the body of a living puffball so it wasn’t that astonishing.

“You’re gonna love Pokémon square,” Chiaki smiled. “All the Pokémon there are so nice and friendly, not like the angry Pokémon in the wild.”

‘Oh goodie, more happy go lucky monsters,’ Junko thought.

Not too far away from Junko’s house, Chiaki passed a wooden bridge. On the other side was a thriving community of Pokémon living in cottages, walking down the cobblestone path, and running little shops. Junko instantly took note of every Pokémon she saw from a Bellsprout to a pair of kecklion.

“The masseuse is down south from here,” Chiaki said. “Hopefully he’s not busy training some Pokémon.”

‘I swear if this masseuse is some Pokémon like a Muk,’ Junko thought, ‘I’m gonna scream.’

Chiaki walked past a couple Pokémon shaped buildings down to a waterfall. There sat a quaint little dojo in the shade. 

“He’s usually waiting outside so he might be in the middle of something,” Chiaki said.

“Ahhhhhh!!!!” A familiar voice cried in euphoria. “HARDER!”

‘The fuck?!’ Junko’s fur rose up. ‘Are two Pokémon actually having sex?!’

“Oh it sounds like he’s giving someone a massage,” Chiaki said.

‘If that’s what a massage sounds like I don’t know if I want it or not,’ Junko thought.

“We’ll just wait till he’s done,” Chiaki said before laying Junko gently on the ground and plopping down herself.

‘Oh god please let this be short,’ Junko screamed internally.

The two waited five painstaking minutes siting and just listening to the Pokémon’s wail of euphoria. Junko tried her best to ignore it and just listen to the sound of the waterfall but it was impossible.

“I think it’s Akane he’s massaging,” Chiaki said so innocently.

‘Of course it’s that dumb mutt again,’ Junko groaned.

“Oh it sounds like they’re done,” Chiaki’s ears perked up.

‘They better be!’ Junko growled.

The two turned their heads to the dojo entrance to see Akane exit with the happiest look on her face. Behind her was a Machamp.

“Ahh that was just what I needed,” Akane stretched.

“I recommend you take the rest of the day off,” the Machamp said. “You don’t want to twist your relaxed muscles by running.”

“Agh come on,” Akane moaned. “I gotta go fast- Oh hey Yellow and Brown what are you doing here?”

“We came to get Junko massage,” Chiaki explained. “She’s really tense.”

“As well you came to the right place,” Akane grinned. “The old Machamp here is an absolute pro.”

“You’re too kind,” The Machamp blushed.

“Perfect,” Chiaki said. “Once we get Junko fixed I was gonna show her around town and then do a mission.”

“That’s gonna be a problem,” Akane said. “As your assigned service Pokémon I gotta take the day off. Champ’s orders.”

‘Great,’ Junko thought sarcastically.

“That’s okay,” Chiaki reassured. “That just gives us more time to explore the town.”

‘Perfect,’ Junko grumbled internally.

“You’re so positive, put it there,” Akane grinned and put out her massive paw for the pikachu to high five.

“Hehe thanks,” Chiaki smiled and placed her tiny paw against Akane’s.

“Well I better get going,” Akane said. “The little ones are gonna be so happy I’m taking the day off.”

“Remember to take it easy,” the Machamp said.

“I got it,” Akane said as she walked away.

“So,” the Machamp turned to Chiaki and Junko. “You came for a massage?”

“Yep, my friend Junko really needs it,” Chiaki said.

“Alrighty then,” the Machamp grinned and cracked all four of his knuckles.

“On second thought…,” Junko tried to crawl away before the Machamp grabbed her.

What happened next, Junko would never forget. The Machamp carried her into a massage studio complete with incense and candles. Junko was forced to lay on a table while the Machamp rubbed some sort of oil on his hands. Then he massaged her. He massaged her furry body in places she couldn’t imagine. He massaged every part of her from ears to her tail. She thought his thick fingers would crush her little bones to dust, but when they kneaded her muscles she felt all the knots fall loose. Pretty soon she realized what Akane was howling about since she too couldn’t help but moan with delight.

“Ahhh,” Junko cried with glee.

…

Once the massage was over, Junko walked out of the dojo feeling lighter than air and fully invigorated.

“How do you feel?” Chiaki asked.

“Amazing,” Junko grinned. “What was that Machamp’s name?”

“Nekomaru!” The Machamp grinned

“Haha like a cat toilet,” Junko laughed.

“Is that a kind of Pokémon I don’t know about?” Nekomaru asked.

“It probably is,” Junko giggled.

“Well, we better get going,” Chiaki helped Junko keep her balance. “We got a lot to see today.”

“Good for you,” Nekomaru gave them four thumbs up. “If you ever need a massage or training I’m always open.”

“Thank you,” Chiaki waved goodbye.

...

Back at Pokémon square, Junko regained her composure after coming down from her massage high. She followed Chiaki to a tent shaped like a kecklion. Sure enough it was run by two kecklion. One chubby and the usual green color and the other skinny and purple for some reason.

“Welcome!” The two kecklion said in unison. “How can we help you today?”

“Can you introduce yourselves first?” Chiaki asked. “My friend is new in town.”

“Of course,” the fat kecleon said. “I’m Togami and this is my brother Ryouta.”

‘I could see Togami as a cold blooded reptile,’ Junko thought. ‘But why is he so fat? Also is this Ryouta some kind of unspoken bastard in the Togami corp?’

“Pleasure to meet you,” Junko put on a fake smile.”

“If you need berries, seeds, bandannas, or apples, I’m your Pokémon,” Togami said. “Ryouta specializes in TMs and orbs.”

“Would you like to look?” Ryouta asked.

“Sure,” Chiaki smiled.

Junko took a look at the wares on display and their descriptions. The reviver seed sounded essential like a phoenix down, so she had to buy that. Also there was a cute green bandanna that kept her belly full for longer, so she bought that as well. She also managed to find some fur dye that suited her fashionista needs. Then there were the TMs.

“What does the TMs stand for?” Junko asked.

“They’re moves you can learn by watching a video,” Chiaki explained.

“In that case…,” Junko grinned. “I’ll take Flamethrower.”

“Sorry, but you can’t learn that move,” Ryouta said. 

“What?! Why not?” Junko asked.

“You have to wait until you evolve into Flareon to learn any fire type moves.” Ryouta explained.

“Fine, whatever,” Junko grumbled. “It was overpriced anyway.”

…

After their little shopping spree, Chiaki walked over to a grandiose little cottage. Sitting behind the counter was a Persian looking super smug. It wore some gothic red and black lace around its neck and legs. Of course since it was a cat Pokémon, it also wore a silver bell around its neck.

“Hello Miss Celestia Ludenburg,” Chiaki greeted.

‘Of course that eccentric bitch would be a cat,’ Junko thought. ‘She should be a ditto for how fake she is.’

“Have you come to deposit your money at my fine establishment today?” The Persian purred.

“Yep, here you go,” Chiaki handed her a fat bag of poke coins.

“Wait! How much money do we have?!” Junko asked.

“A lot,” Celestia purred.

“How?” Junko asked.

“My mama gives me a weekly allowance,” Chiaki said. “For a long time I’ve been saving it up for when I finally became part of a rescue team.”

“Very wise of you, and even wiser to deposit it here,” Celestia purred. “Taking money into a dungeon is always a dangerous gamble afterall. If you faint you lose it all.”

“That’s a good point, thank you,” Chiaki waved goodbye.

“Have a purrfect day, darlings,” Celestia grinned. “I will watch over your money with great zeal.”

‘She better not gamble with our savings,’ Junko thought. ‘If she does, I’m going to make a new skin rug for my house.’

“Thanks,” Chiaki waved goodbye.

Suddenly Chiaki’s stomach growled.

“All that shopping must have made me hungry,” Chiaki said before Junko’s stomach growled. “Sounds like you're hungry too.”

“I guess we can spare an apple,” Junko sighed.

“I got a better idea,” Chiaki grabbed her by the paw and ran.

… 

Close to the Dojo, Chiaki stopped at a quaint little cottage with a smoking chimney. The scent of delicious fruit entered Junko’s nose and made her wag her tail. Never had berries smelled more enticing to her. Meanwhile Chiaki walked to the counter and rang the bell. A moment later, a gulpin hopped over.

“Welcome to Teruteru’s link shop,” the Gulpin explained.

“Actually we’re here for some food,” Chiaki said.

“Oh… right,” Teruteru sighed. “What’ll it be?”

“Two apple curries please,” Chiaki said.

“Excellent choice,” Teruteru nodded. “I’ll get right on that.”

Teruteru bounced off into the kitchen, leaving the two Pokémon to wait.

“So what’s a link move?” Junko asked.

“It’s a way you can perform two moves at once, but it’s just not as effective as it sounds,” Chiaki explained. “It drains a lot of energy and if one of the moves is weak against a certain type then it's as good as just using one move.”

“That does sound like a waste,” Junko said.

“Yeah, I don’t know why Teruteru offers it when most Pokémon just come for his food,” Chiaki said.

“It could be one of those legacy things like his great grandpa ran a link move shop therefore he should too,” Junko explained.

“That makes sense,” Chiaki said. “I’m glad my mama doesn’t do that with me. Otherwise I wouldn’t get to be an adventurer.”

“Alright ladies,” Teruteru called. “Your meal is ready.”

“Awesome,” Chiaki said and grabbed the two dishes. “Let’s go find a good place to sit. Then we can watch the Pokémon in the square.”

“Sure,” Junko said

The two took a seat on a bench around the center of town. There they could see a good number of Pokémon coming and going or just hanging out like they were. 

“Thank you for the meal,” Chiaki put her paws together before digging in.

It hadn’t really sunken in until now how Junko was basically eating like a dog. Even if this world had utensils, her stubby paws could never hold them well enough to use. So instead her only option was to eat with her mouth. It reminded her of when she was little and she trained her sister to be a dog. She could make her sister eat breakfast out of a bowl and even eat a cookie off the floor. Remembering how humiliating that was for Mukuro brought a big smile to Junko’s face.

“You like it?” Chiaki asked.

“Yeah,” Junko blinked. “It’s good.”

“It’s okay,” Chiaki said.

“Didn’t know you were such a food critic,” Junko grinned.

“I’m not,” Chiaki said. “I guess I’m just really picky.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Junko said.

“Hey hey, why don’t I point and tell you about the surrounding Pokémon while we eat,” Chiaki said.

“Sure,” Junko said before taking a big bite of curry.

“Well for starters, that lombre over there is Kizakura,” Chiaki pointed and explained. “He really likes drinking elixirs wherever he is, but I’m not sure why.”

‘God you’re so ignorant,’ Junko thought. ‘He’s clearly hooked on the stuff.’

“The snubbull close by is Mondo,” Chiaki said before Junko bursted into laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Junko giggled. ‘If only I could prove that dumb macho biker was a tiny pink dog in an alternate universe. He’d be so embarrassed.’

Chiaki kept pointing at Pokémon and saying what their names were. As expected all of them had the names of Hope’s Peak students and staff. Odd how even in a world without Hope’s Peak, these alternate versions of people still grouped together.

“Do Mondo and Ishimaru get along?” Junko asked.

“Yep, you wouldn’t think it since they’re pretty different, but they’re the best of friends,” Chiaki explained. “One time when Ishimaru hurt his wing, Mondo took over his deliveries for a while.”

“Of course,” Junko said.

“Why did you ask?” Chiaki asked.

“I was just curious,” Junko said before swallowing the last piece of curry down.

“Since we’re both done eating, there’s two other places I wanna show you,” Chiaki said.

“Fine,” Junko sighed. “I’m right behind you.”

“Great,” Chiaki smiled.

…

Junko followed Chiaki to the east side of town all the way to an ocean side cliff. There near the edge was a rustic building shaped like that ugly ass bird Pokémon that vomited up their mail.

“Let me guess,” Junko said. “This is the post office?”

“Yep,” Chiaki nodded. “It’s the heart of the Pokémon rescue team organization. Without it, it would be much harder to ask for help.”

Chiaki scurried up to a bulletin board set up next to the building. It was smothered with papers. Upon a closer look she saw they were all letters begging for help. A good number of them were written in such a desperate tone, it gave Junko a well needed dose of despair. She was smiling ear to ear.

“You must be excited to help these Pokémon,” Chiaki said.

“Yeah…,” Junko said. “That’s what I’m happy about.”

“I wish we could do them all, but we can’t go to multiple locations in one day,” Chiaki sighed.

“Bummer,” Junko said sarcastically.

“But that’s why there are so many rescue teams, so no matter how many Pokémon are in trouble there will be plenty more to help,” Chiaki said. “That’s why I want to be a rescue team and bring peace and hope to this world. Well as much as I can at least.”

At first Junko tried to stomach the copious amount of hope Chiaki was talking about, but it was too much. The damn pikachu was so sickeningly sweet and hopeful she literally made her lose her lunch.

“Junko!” Chiaki shouted and ran to her side. “Are you okay?!”

“Yeah…,” Junko coughed. “It was probably something that chef slipped in. He was a poison type.”

“I guess,” Chiaki said. “Do you need to sit down?”

“Nah I’m fine,” Junko brushed it off. “Besides I wanna see that last place you mentioned.”

“Oh, really?” Chiaki asked.

“Yeah,” Junko said. ‘The sooner I get there the sooner I can leave.’

“Alright, it’s gonna be amazing I promise,” Chiaki smiled.

…

Once again Junko was struggling to follow behind Chiaki as she energetically ran through town. It helped that Pikachu was so obnoxiously yellow so she could spot her even from afar. Across from Teruteru’s cafe, Chiaki stopped at a kangaskhan shaped building as big as a kaiju. For once Chiaki was the one smiling from ear to ear.

“Mama!” Chiaki called out.

“Coming,” a feminine voice said.

From the back of the store, a huge kangaskhan emerged holding a heavy wooden crate over her shoulder like it was nothing. Around her neck she wore a white ribbon as a reminder of her femininity. Now that Junko recalled, Chiaki had mentioned offhand that her mother was a kangaskhan. Normally she’d questioned how that made sense given they’re two very different Pokémon, but then she remembered that meme where a tiny cat Pokémon could breed with a giant whale. Any weird family could exist in this world. Interestingly the Kangaskan didn’t have a baby in her pouch.

“Chiaki, you’re home early,” the kangaskhan said in a surprisingly sweet voice for her size. 

“I brought my partner to meet you,” Chiaki pointed to Junko.

The Kangaskhan put down the crate and looked down at Junko. She looked so intense she thought the kangaroo Pokémon was going to eat her. Then the Kangaskhan let out a laugh.

“Nice to finally meet you Junko,” the Kangaskhan smiled. “Chiaki’s told me so much about you.”

“I’ll bet,” Junko laughed nervously, still worried about getting eaten.

“I’m Chiaki’s mom, but you can call me Chisa,” the Kangaskhan kept smiling.

“What a nice name,” Junko said.

She’d have to be on the lookout in the next world for a really buff woman named Chisa.

“Where’s Jataro?” Chiaki asked.

“Oh, he’s in the back painting as always. I’ll call him over,” Chisa said. “Jataro.”

A few moments later a little cubone covered in paint waddled over. He seemed very timid seeing Junko, so Chisa picked him up and put him in her pouch.

“Hi Jataro,” Chiaki waved.

“Hi… Chiaki,” the little cubone barely managed to speak.

“Jataro’s my little brother,” Chiaki explained. “He’s really shy when meeting new people, but he’s a master painter.”

“Of course,” Junko said, figuring that was just an exaggeration. “So what’s this shop for?”

“Storage,” Chisa said. “Everything from berries to TMs, If you can think it we can store it free of charge.”

“That explains all the boxes,” Junko said.

“It’s the perfect place to store all the treasures we get from missions,” Chiaki said.

“It’s true,” Chisa said. “Plus, if the worst happens and you faint in a dungeon the items you stored here won’t go away. Unlike the items in your bag.”

“So it’s like that Persian bank over there,” Junko said.

“Pretty much,” Chisa said. “So is there anything you’d like to store today.”

“This orb please,” Chiaki lifted an orb.

“Wait, when did you get that?” Junko asked.

“Oh, I picked it up in the cave yesterday while you were hungry,” Chiaki said.

“Hungry?!” Chisa asked, startling Jataro.

“Don’t worry, is used that trick you taught me so we were fine,” Chiaki said.

“Alright,” Chisa said before grabbing two things from a box. “But just in case I want you to have these.”

Chisa handed them two plump red apples almost the size of them.

“Perfect apples!” Chiaki said. “Are you sure we can have these?”

“Of course,” Chisa smiled. “I can’t have my baby and her friend starving while on missions.”

“Aww thanks mama,” Chiaki smiled.

“Anything for you,” Chisa patted Chiaki on the head with her massive hand.

Chiaki laughed before taking the two apples and somehow managing to shove them down into their inventory without it appearing to have gotten bigger. Junko shrugged her shoulders and passed it off as just game logic at its finest.

“It’s getting late, so once you finish shopping, hurry back here for dinner,” Chisa said.

“Oh Junko, why don’t you join us,” Chiaki said.

“Uh I think I’ll pass this time,” Junko said. “I’m pretty exhausted.”

“Come on it’ll be fun,” Chiaki pestered her.

“Now Chiaki, if your friend is tired you should just leave her be,” Chisa said.

‘For once I agree with the giant monster,’ Junko thought.

“Okay,” Chiaki sighed. “But one of these days we have to eat together.”

“I’ll think about it,” Junko said to Chiaki’s delight. “Right now I just want to take a nap.”

“Okay, I’ll walk you home,” Chiaki said. “I’ll see you later mama.”

“See you later,” Chisa waved along with Jataro.

…

On the way home, Chiaki talked about her mother in more detail. Junko couldn’t care less, so she just ignored her and nodded her head to look like she was listening. Before Chiaki could ask what Junko’s parents are like and she’d have to say dead, they heard a loud ruckus outside Junko’s house. They rushed over to see several dust clouds scattered about. It was like field mines were going off everywhere. The worst part was the annoying chat that accompanied it.

“Diglett dig, diglett dig,” a voice chanted over and over

“HEY!!!” Junko shouted. 

The dust settled revealing a small diglett with a bandage on his face.

“Get off my lawn!” Junko shouted, her fur all puffed out.

“Whoops,” the diglett said. “I thought this place was abandoned.”

“It’s not,” Junko growled. “So scram.”

“Sorry,” Chiaki interjected. “My friend’s really tired. You don’t have to stop digging, but can you do it someplace else please?”

“Fine,” the diglett said. “But only cause you asked nicely.”

The diglett disappeared underground, leaving Junko and Chiaki in peace.

“I’m taking a nap,” Junko yawned and walked to her house. “I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.”

“Okay,” Chiaki smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

Junko had had enough cutesy shit for a lifetime, let alone a day. She walked into her house, still in ruins from her outburst and plopped into the hay. At this point she was too tired to care that she was basically living in a stable. Tomorrow would be a new day trapped in this happy hour lucky world, so until then all she could do was sleep and dream of despair.


End file.
